


the betrayal washes off like wax; you have a date to keep.

by detectivemeer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivemeer/pseuds/detectivemeer





	the betrayal washes off like wax; you have a date to keep.

you don't know loneliness until half your insides are staining the carpet of your school's library.  
  
in one palm is the ash of a boy who you would not kill,  
  
in the other is the heart of a snake who has killed you.  
  
things you never noticed: the crack in the ceiling, the gum under the tables, the truth that, when it comes down to it, no one will come for you. (it's arrogant, of course, but you truly believed that when you died, when you were killed--because you were always going to be killed, it was always going to be violent and painful, you've known this for a long time now--you wouldn't die alone.)  
  
death is soft water you sink into slowly. life is loud, brutal, slams back into you--full color, bright static, sharp and mean and demanding.  
  
you don't resent them for dragging you out of oblivion, but you indulge in the memory of it like candy, a rare occasion, a special treat. acedia is gray smoke twisting from lips to fingertips, you know you shouldn't, but you have no more sermons of hope, your palms are fresh out of prayers,  
  
this is what they get, making you a ghost.  
  
so the sweet selfishness spreads, parasitic, organic, rooting deep in your thrice-dead heart. you are undead, and you will save them, this town, anyone who pleads you to. your body was made to shield. you swallow grenades and spit the pins out. your sacrifice is surplus, you don't have to be careful anymore.  
  
you have met death. it kissed you like lover, held your hand like a mother, promised to put pennies on your eyes and let you rest. you keep winding around each other, a slow circle. you know, now, how this will end.


End file.
